(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD television having a stand that supports the body of the LCD television from underneath via a body-side bracket, by extending a support bracket fixed to the body-side bracket.
(2) Description of Related Art
The LCD television disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (JP-A) No. 15542/2003 requires that the stand be detached to remove the rear case, making it impossible to stand the LCD television upright with the rear case removed.
With the plasma display apparatus disclosed in JP-A No. 126456/2004, it is necessary to detach the stand unit to remove the back cover, making it impossible to stand the plasma display apparatus upright with the back cover removed.
Japanese Patent Application No. 3599332 discloses an LCD display unit that stands upright with its back cabinet removed. In this document, an LCD display unit is described that comprises: a display unit having an LCD panel at the front; a display section including a front cabinet having a display window for the LCD panel and a back cabinet, and containing the display unit; and a stand that supports the display section, wherein: an extended mounting bracket is provided at a lower portion of the display unit; a support bracket is equipped to fix the stand to the mounting bracket; the support bracket and the mounting bracket are fixed by means of fixing screws, with the support bracket at back and the mounting bracket in front; at least the mounting bracket is covered with the back cabinet; and an opening is formed in the back cabinet to allow the above-described fixing members to pass through the back cabinet.
As illustrated in FIG. 4 of the above document, both sides of the metallic support bracket are bent to form a pair of flanges, and both sides of the mounting bracket are bent to form a pair of guide rails integrally with the mounting bracket, and the vertical positioning is made by bringing an upper end of the support bracket in contact with a raised portion of the bracket.
According to the art described in Japanese Patent Application No. 3599332, the pair of guide rails on the mounting bracket simply constrains the support bracket so that it will not move left or right. Therefore, the support bracket is designed to be easily disengaged backward from the pair of guide rails.
Also, the raised portion of the mounting bracket simply constrains the support bracket so that it will not move upward. Therefore, the support bracket is designed to easily come off backward from the raised portion
Accordingly, it is necessary to fix the support bracket to the mounting bracket with four or more fixing screws. Because, if the fixing screws are removed, the support bracket comes off, toward the back, the pair of guide rails on the mounting bracket and the raised portion. This results in the following problems:
(A) It is impossible to detach the stand by removing the fixing screws with the LCD display unit standing upright. As a result, it is necessary to lay the LCD display unit sideways and remove the fixing screws to detach the stand, when using the LCD display unit as a wall-hanging display unit.
(B) Since many, four or more, fixing screw are required to fix together the support bracket and mounting bracket, material cost becomes high in manufacturing the LCD display unit, and also assembling the support bracket and mounting bracket requires much labor, resulting in high manufacturing cost of the LCD display unit.
(C) Since the support bracket is guided by the guide rails, a slight deformation of the support bracket or mounting bracket may increase friction resistance excessively, making it impossible to insert the support bracket in the mounting bracket.
The art described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4143/1993 is for personal computers, and cannot be applied to LCD televisions. In this art, since a connector projects downward from the lower surface of a display unit, a good appearance may not be obtained when the display unit is hung on a wall, and also the display unit does not stand upright by itself.